


Useless

by Guilty_Pleasuress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on Wilburs second Origins stream, Fluff, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo and Tommy are friends bc fuck yall, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Pleasuress/pseuds/Guilty_Pleasuress
Summary: Tommy hears Wilbur and Ranboo calling him useless and spirals a bit...
Relationships: Bc seeing them not be friends makes me sad, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, pretty much - Relationship
Comments: 66
Kudos: 812





	1. Chapter One - Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I was catching up on Wil's streams and saw this bit and just... ouch... okay anyway hope you enjoy!!! Leave a comment if you do, I love to see them, also if you have any requests/recommendations for other fics :) Also next chapter will be Wilbur's POV I think!
> 
> _If any of the CCs in this express discomfort with this kind of fic it will be taken down._
> 
> CW: Self-doubt

Just about everyone was on the Origins SMP, although Wilbur was the only one streaming. It was a unique stream, instead everyone jumping calls and doing their own thing they mostly stayed in one VC, grouped together on the server, joking as Charlie tried out his new powers.   


It was funny.   


At least Tommy thought as he watched from what felt like a world away. Wilbur’s Twitch channel was pulled up on his PC as he spun slightly in his chair, an unopened can of coke open beside him on the desk. He’d been planning on joining in the beginning to be there when Wilbur introduced Charlie to the server, but then Ranboo joined and they had a whole father son bit going and Tommy didn’t want to interrupt; didn’t want to derail like he always did.  


Then Wilbur started talking about how he’d invited Ranboo on — for the thumbnail, apparently, but it was an invite nonetheless — and Tommy couldn’t help but find it glaringly obvious that he hadn’t received one himself, and… Well… He’d grown tired of inserting himself where he wasn’t wanted. He was never unwelcome, to be clear; Wilbur, Phil, Tubbo, even Ranboo always made sure to participate in his bits, to laugh at his jokes, and play along with him. But being wanted? Well that was another subject all together.   


Eventually, as people continued to join, Tommy convinced himself it would be okay for him to do so as well, after all, Jack was there and people found him annoying, though, maybe not as much as Tommy.   


He tabbed out of Twitch, starting up Minecraft. He opened the Discord server, his hands shaking slightly on the mouse as he did. Just as he was about to join the VC populated with all of his friends’ icons, Wilbur’s stream pulled his attention back.  


“...Tommy has just become completely useless.” Ranboo’s voice came through his speakers. Tommy’s mouse hovered over the join button, his hand freezing mid-click. Charlie started talking about his custom mod, the rest of the server seemingly moving on from the comment for the moment. Until Wilbur spoke up.  


“I am going to lose my shit if Tommy is just absolutely unuseful- he literally has no use if-” The man said, Charlie cutting in before he could finish his sentence. Tommy’s vision blurred slightly at his friends’ words, he knew they were just talking about his mod, he did, but something about it struck him deep to his core. Maybe it was Wilbur’s voice… He was used to quips like that coming from Ranboo, the two of them had a rivalry going on the server — and maybe Twitter and everywhere else too — but behind the scenes they were friends… At least, he thought they were.   


But Wilbur’s voice? The voice he’d heard through the phone many a late night, singing to him as he drifted off to sleep; or laughing at his jokes; or teasing him, always stopping before it became too hurtful or real?   


That _hurt._   


A tear slipped down his cheek as he clutched his mouse tightly, not wanting to let go of the clicker and join the call. In the background he heard them move onto the race that would decide Tommy’s worth, but he didn’t really process it. He waited for the outcome, his chest hurting as he held his breath too long.   


Tubbo declared Charlie the winner and Wilbur spoke again.   


“Does that mean that Tommy is literally useless in all regards?” He asked and Ranboo hummed and Tommy’s heart dropped into his stomach. Another tear fell.   


“Tommy is literally useless in this mod.” Ranboo agreed. It was nice of him to add the condition of inside the Origin mod, Tommy would have appreciated that if he’d had it in him. Wilbur shifted the conversation to Reddit and tear lists, and Tommy forced himself to take a breath in the reprieve. His chest shuddered as he choked back a sob. He was _not_ going to cry over this. _Not_ going to cry over his best friend calling him useless, or choosing other people over him, or not inviting him to play a stupid block game. He was _fine._   


Wilbur’s chuckle came through the speakers as he explained Tommy’s powers. Tommy ran his free hand through his hair, tugging on it roughly as another sob wrecked through him. He lifted his other hand clutching it over his mouth to try and stifle it.   


Horrar made his blood run cold as the sound of someone joining the VC played on Wilbur’s stream and the man laughed again.  


“Speak of the devil and he will come! Tommy! How are-” Wilbur welcomed him, his voice as friendly as ever.   


But Tommy was already yanking his plug from the wall.   


*****

One AM found him curled in his bed, shivering but too exhausted to move from atop his blankets. He knew his eyes were red, his face was puffy, his lips were definitely bitten raw from when he’d tried to stay quiet, though he needn’t have bothered. His parents had left that morning to visit his nan anyway, so Tommy was alone.   


Never had he been so alone.   


The house was silent, the dogs having already settled down for the night, as Tommy stared up at his ceiling.His friends didn’t find him useless, in his mind he knew it, if anything they were mocking the creators of the mod, not Tommy. But his heart was harder to convince.   


His phone vibrated beside him, not for the first time that night. Originally, he’d been comforted by seeing Wilbur’s name flash back at him on screen, elated that his friend was reaching out to him. Then he’d unlocked his phone to see the message staring back at him.   
__

_Wilby 10:12 - Log in, come race Charlie  
_

After that he had dropped his phone back onto the bed, not caring that he was leaving WIlbur on read. He’d really let himself cry then. Three hours later he was out of the tears that had fallen on and off since he heard his best friend call him useless, but he still didn’t want to pick up his phone again.   


Tommy sighed as it buzzed again, surprised when he picked it up to see Ranboo at the top of his notifications center.   
__

_Ranboob 10:09 - You should come back and play, Charlie is hilarious  
_

_Ranboob 10:39 - No pressure tho, we can always plan another time :)  
_

_Ranboob 11:01 - Wilbur’s being pissy and says you left him on read…  
_

_Ranboob 11:13 - Look, idk if this is what youre upset abt or if youre upset at all tbh you coul djust be busy, but the timing was a bit coincidental  
_

_Ranboob 11:14 - Im sorry we made fun of you, I took it too far and by the time I realized it was too late  
_

_Ranboob 11:44 - I hope youre feeling okay. Text me if you need anything…  
_

_Ranboob 1:02 - Sleep well, Tommy, I’m sorry.  
_

Tommy sighed again and rubbed a hand across his eyes, hoping the messages would be gone when he looked again. But they were still there as his phone’s bright light assaulted him. He couldn’t leave Ranboo on read. Sure, Wilbur’s message still sat, unanswered in their text chain, but that had just been a text ordering Tommy to play with them; these messages… Well, they seemed sad, like Ranboo felt guilty for starting the stupid bit that Tommy wasn’t man enough to keep from hurting his feelings.   


He typed out a response.   
__

_Tomathy 1:05 - TO be honest big man i have n o clue what ur talkin about but thanks?  
_

_Tomathy 1:06 - And if Wilbur hs a problem he cna bring it up to me  
_

_Tomathy 1:06 - Now let me sleep.  
_

_Ranboob 1:06 - Oh… Okay then. Ignore me, sleep well :)  
_

_Tomathy 1:07 - U 2 mate  
_

_Ranboob 1:08 - Goodnight  
_

Tommy would have maybe felt bad for lying to the other boy if it didn’t benefit the both of them, but as it was Ranboo got a clear conscience and Tommy got to keep his dignity, so he didn’t let himself focus on it. He exited the thread to see if he’d got any more important texts.   


There were a few from his parents wishing him goodnight and telling him they love him — he replied to those quickly knowing he wouldn’t get another text from either of them before morning. After that there were a few from Phil that Tommy didn’t open so they wouldn’t be marked read, the newest one, however, was asking if he was okay. There were two from Techno which was odd since he hadn’t even been on the stream, but Tommy assumed he’d either been watching or Wilbur had texted him.  
__

_The Blade 10:01 - Well that was a bit harsh…  
_

Watching it was then.  
__

_The Blade 10:03 - You know they were just joking, right?  
_

Tommy rolled his eyes at the proper spelling and grammar, but typed out a reply nonetheless.   
__

_Tommy 1:15 - Yeah.  
_

_The Blade 1:15 - Okay.  
_

Tubbo’s name moved to the top of his threads as the boy texted again, the twenty-third time according to the notification bubble next to his name. Tommy wasn’t sure he had it in him to read all of them right that moment, clicking on it hesitantly.  
__

_TOM 1:17 - Tubs, bud, Im so tried rn, promise ill read these in morning  
_

_Tubbo 1:17 - ...okay. I love you  
_

_Tommy smiled at his screen despite himself.  
_

_TOM 1:18 - Love you too, big man.  
_

That left Tommy with only Wilbur’s contact remaining, one he’d avoided up to that point due to the, frankly, intimidating number in the little bubble.  
__

_Wilby, 54 messages.  
_

They would have to wait until morning.   


*****

The pile of unopened messages from Wilbur had only grown by morning, something that made Tommy even less eager to open the thread. He quit out of messenger and opened Twitter instead, learning quickly how big of a mistake that was.   


His mentioneds were obliterated and he was on the trending page three times, plus two more that were related to him. As he scrolled through the tweets he noticed that the majority of them were worried, asking if he was okay, or straight up yelling at Ranboo, Wilbur, and Charlie for ‘hurting Tommy’s feelings’. Which… Cool of his fans to want to stand up for him, not so cool of them for being right or attacking his friends. On about the fifth tweet he saw that was tagged #CancelRanboo Tommy decided he needed to address it.   
__

_@tommyinnit: pls don’t cancel my frens they are my frens and they wont like me if u cancel them.  
_

Tommy looked over the tweet, it was definitely a little out of character and a lot pitiful, but he decided to send it out. It didn’t really matter anyway, his fans only half listened to him so the tags would probably stay trending for a few more hours.  
__

_Wilby 11:43 - So you can tweet but you can’t answer a damn message?? FFS Tommy  
_

Tommy swiped up on the preview, banishing it from his screen, and dropped his phone onto the bed next to him. There was a heavy weight on his chest making it hard to breath as Wilbur words from the night before replayed in his mind. Now not only was he useless, but Wilbur was disappointed in him if the tone of that text was anything to go by. The thought hurt just as much as the sting of the words, Wilbur had always been proud of him.  


Wilbur was supposed to be proud.  


*****

The day passed with little contact with anyone. He texted Tubbo, though he never followed through on his promise to go back and read the messages from the night before. Ranboo didn’t text again, but that wasn’t unusual, the two were friends by all means but they never really talked outside of the SMP, not like Tubbo and Ranboo did.   


His parents checked in on him, telling him that his grandmother wasn’t doing too well so they were going to stay for the week. Tommy assured them he’d be fine and that he’d look after the dogs.  


Phil texted him and called him ‘son’ so of course he _had_ to open the messages, the majority of them were just asking if he was okay, none of them prying all that much. Tommy assured him he was, despite the fact that the only time he left his bed was when the dogs needed to be let out. He didn’t eat, he didn’t really drink, he just sat and stared at the ceiling, answering the few texts that came his way and ignoring Wilbur.   


He nearly answered the man, his thumb hovering over the more worried sounding messages that came through, but each time he did that voice he knew so well spoke in his mind, no longer the soft, caring, laughter filled tone he was used to.   
__

_‘Useless.’  
_

*****


	2. Chapter Two - Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Chat, no comfort yet oops, guess there's gonna be another chapter lawl. I'm gonna be honest this is a bit messy but an attempt was made. It very much hurt to write :)))))))  
> Anywho, please enjoy and if you do leave a comment/kudos, I probably don't need to keep saying this considering the same ppl leave comments on all of my fics lmao love you guys, you're the best.   
> Gonna start on chapter three now but Corpse is streaming in an hour so it may not be up today...

The sound of someone joining the VC echoed through Wilbur’s earbuds. He quickly glanced over to his Discord, ready to see Phil’s avatar, surprised to see Tommy’s instead — he’d been expecting the boy to join much earlier, when he hadn’t, though, he’d just assumed that Tommy was busy and forgot about it. He felt a smile grow on his face, the same one that always seemed to appear whenever Tommy did, wide and unavoidable.   


“Speak of the devil and he will come!” Wilbur said, excitement bleeding into his voice at the thought of the chaos he, Charlie, and Tommy could cause together. “Tommy! How are you?” He asked, only to be met with silence. He looked back to the screen showing Discord only to see his avatar along with Tubbo, Ranboo, and Charlie’s. But no Tommy.   


Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, confused at what had just happened, and looked back to his camera.  


“Seems like he changed his mind, chat,” He said as his chat became a spam for Tommy, a few rude messages directed at the boy here and there that Wilbur hoped his moderators caught. His mods knew he didn’t mind hate comments about himself in the chat, but they were quick to time out anybody who tried it on Tommy, Tubbo, or Ranboo. Or Niki for that matter. He laughed as chat continued to spam and reached for his phone. “I’ll text him, how ‘bout that?”  


He typed out a quick text to Tommy, watching as it was marked delivered, then read, waiting for a reply that never came. He glanced between his phone and his screen, trying to keep his streaming smile on even as he grew impatient and texted Tommy again.   
__

_Wilby 10:13 - Leaving me on read? Rude.  
_

_Wilby 10:13 - Come on come be a dirty crime boy with me, we can steal from Ranboo  
_

No response, but also no read receipt. He sighed and put down his phone.  


“Sorry chat, Tommy’s busy right now. He says he may join in later.” And with that, Wilbur moved on.   


*****

The rest of the stream went fine, but Wilbur couldn’t help but notice Tommy’s absence. He never thought he’d be able to describe a stream with Charlie as quiet, but somehow that’s how it felt without the younger boy. He’d texted Tommy a few more times throughout, trying to be as annoying as physically possible so Tommy would join just to get Wilbur off his back but it didn’t work. Eventually he’d stopped trying.   


As his stream started to draw to a close he brought up new Origin mods again, trying to think of one for Tommy since Tubbo already had one in mind.  


“I think they should make a new Origin for Tommyinnit that just makes him into a little racoon boy.” Wilbur says after dying at Tubbo’s hand once again. “He’s still fucking useless but now he’s like an actual racoon.”   


Wilbur’s phone buzzed on his desk, he grabbed it immediately, hoping to see Tommy’s name on his screen. Instead he saw a message from Techno.  
__

_Techno 11:13 - Wil, lay off Tommy he’s not even there.  
_

Wilbur frowned at his phone, confused, his head tilting slightly.   
__

_Wilbur 11:13 - ?????  
_

_Techno 11:14 - You’re being a bit of a bitch and teasing him when he’s not even there isn’t a bit, it’s just mean.  
_

Wilbur stared at the text in disbelief when it came through, thinking back on the stream. Had he really gone too far? Maybe he’d been a little harsh but it was nothing out of the usual. Except… Usually Tommy was there to defend himself or play along at least. _Shit-_   


His phone buzzed again.   
__

_Techno 11:15 - I can physically see you overthinking. Don’t forget you’re live in front of thousands of people. Just forget about it for now and finish up. And don’t bring it up again.  
_

Wilbur took a deep breath and nodded, plastering a smile onto his face as he lifted his eyes to meet the camera again.   


“Sorry chat, Techno was asking about my schedule. We _may_ have a surprise for you coming up!” Wilbur lied. There was definitely no surprise, but at least the chat was now spamming for SBI content and not questioning him about his weird change in attitude. His phone buzzed again and he glanced at it quickly while his viewers were distracted.   
__

_Techno 11:16 - Great, now I have to come up with a surprise. Thanks for that.  
_

_Techno 11:16 - You’re clearing your schedule for me whenever I plan it, idc.  
_

Wilbur huffed out a laugh and locked his phone, promising to himself that he’d ignore it for the rest of the stream. Tommy wasn’t going to answer anyway.   


*****

Wilbur didn’t sleep well that night. He tried, really he did, but he found himself waking up about every thirty minutes just to reach for his phone. He sent far more messages that night then he’d willingly admit.   


He found slight comfort in the texts from Tubbo, Techno, and Ranboo telling him that Tommy was answering them, at least that meant he was alright — he was breathing. It also meant that he was pointedly _not_ answering Wilbur, however, which was anything but comforting.   


As the sun rose Wilbur found himself sinking in a pool of worry and guilt, his chest growing heavy with it and his lungs filling each time he took a gasping breath in. When noon drew near, however, bitterness hand crawled in right alongside them, burrowing itself deep with each text left unanswered.   


Tommy tweeted and Wilbur saw it immediately. He sat at his kitchen counter, looking down at the tweet, a half-assed sandwich in his hand. It was early for lunch, but Wilbur had skipped breakfast and Phil had told him to eat — who was he to say no to that.   


The tweet had a weirdly sad, self-pitying tone to it, something that Tommy wouldn’t normally be caught dead posting, it was worrying, but Wilbur was still bitter.   
__

_Wilby 11:43 - So you can tweet but you can’t answer a damn message?? FFS Tommy  
_

Wilbur rolled his eyes and locked his phone, once again knowing there would be no answer from Tommy.  


*****

It had been two days and the bitterness had long faded. Wilbur once again found himself lost in the waves, what felt like a tsunami hitting him everytime he saw a clip from that damn stream.   


He’d called Tommy _useless._ He hadn’t meant it, he’d never mean something like that. But Techno had been right, he was being a dick. He’d called his best friend — his _brother_ — useless, and now the boy was MIA to him. Phil updated him daily, Tommy was apparently doing fine, and Wilbur still texted, even calling aver couple of hours, all to no reply.  


It was midday when he’d gotten the message.  
__

_Dadza 3:55 - Tommy hasn’t answered since last night.  
_

Wilbur’s heart stopped as a wave crashed over him, dread forcing its way into his lungs and stomach. His fingers shook as they moved across the message pad.  
__

_Wilbur 3:56 - Tech and Tubbo too?  
_ His mind was racing with images of Tommy locked away in his room, the dark walls lit solely by his computer as the boy sat motionless in front of the screen, Wilbur’s voice played through the speakers: _“You’re useless, Tommy, we don’t need you anymore. Do us all a favor and stay away.”  
_

Dread. Guilt. Horror.  
__

_Dadza 3:58 - All of us. Wil, Tubbo just told me his parents are out of town and he’s alone. I can’t make it to London today…  
_

Wilbur’s heart stopped.   


Tommy was alone. His little brother, cut off from the world, no one there to check in or look out for him. He could be panicking, or starving, or bleeding out for fucks sake.  
__

_Wilbur 3:59 - Are you suggesting I drive there?? He wont even answer me I doubt he wants to see me.  
_

_Dadza 3:59 - Well now he’s not answering any of us so may as well be you to go. There’s nothing more I’d rather do right now then drop everything and drive to him, but I blew a tire yesterday.  
_

Wilbur stood up. If Tommy didn’t want to see him that was too bad. Wilbur would leave after he saw the boy alive and breathing, until then Tommy was going to have to suck it up.  
__

_Wilbur 4:01 - Getting my keys now. I’ll text you when I see him.  
_

_Dadza 4:01 - Drive safe, I don’t need two sons in turmoil.  
_

*****

Wilbur’s phone rang through to voicemail. Again. He’d been driving for nearing an hour and a half, about thirty minutes out from Tommy’s place, and he didn’t want to show up unannounced, especially with the boy home alone. He’d listened to the entirety of Tommy’s voicemail three times, the laughter that had been in his voice when he recorded it was comforting. If Wilbur could close his eyes and listen, maybe he could convince himself that Tommy was okay and happy. But he couldn’t because he was driving and Tommy was quite possibly the opposite of okay and definitely not happy, and Wilbur needed to get to him safely, preferably without crashing his car.  


He hung up when the voicemail ended, already having left two voicemails and countless others in the days leading up.   


The sign for the exit he needed flashed by and he swerved into the lane, the honk of the car behind him making him jump, he had barely even processed that there were other people on the road with him. Under the sound of the honk, his ringtone started. He reached for his phone blindly, accepting the call without checking the ID.   


“Hey, I’m busy,” He said, his voice frantic even to his own ears as he checked his rearview mirror. “Is this important?”   


There was a gasping on the other end of the line and the thumping sound of someone tapping the back of their phone. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, about to pull the phone away from his ear to check the ID when the person spoke.  


“Wil- Wilby,” Tommy’s voice was raw as if he’d been crying or screaming for hours, his breathing heavy and uneven, he sounded absolutely awful. And it was the best thing Wilbur had ever heard. “‘M sorry, didn’t mean to call… can’t breath, Wil,” Tommy sounded out of it, almost incoherent as he spoke. Wilbur searched for a pull off.   


“Hey Toms,” He said, trying to keep his voice calm for Tommy, “it’s alright, you’re going to be fine. Can you tell me what’s going on?”  


“The dog wanted to go outside ‘nd she jumped ‘nd now I c-can’t breath. Wilby, what’s wrong?” The kid sounded delirious and Wilbur felt his own worry grow. He didn’t seem like he was having a panic attack, Wilbur was well versed with those and could have easily helped talk Tommy down. Instead he sounded physically in pain, and Wilbur couldn’t do anything about that from his car.   


“Are you hurt, bud? Where are you?” He asked, giving up on pulling off and pushing harder on the gas pedal. He could be there in fifteen minutes if he drove fast enough.   


“I don’ think so, but it hurts. ‘M on the kitchen floor.” Tommy’s voice was growing watery, like he was about to cry and Wilbur felt tears of his own spring forward at the thought of Tommy lying hurt and crying and alone on the kitchen floor.  


“Can you try and get to the couch, Toms?” He asked, nearly choking on his tears. “I’m sorry there’s not much I can do right now, but-”   


“You’re busy…” Tommy’s voice broke and along with it Wilbur’s heart.  


“No, no, no-” Wilbur tried to cut in but Tommy interrupted again.   


“Is fine, I’ll be okay.”   


“Tommy, no I-” The line went dead.  


Wilbur cursed and gunned it.  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a request in the comments if there's something you'd like to read!


	3. Chapter Three - Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk we're here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... I hate this. Idk what it is abt it but I hate it and I never want to look at it again. Ikik what a great way to introduce the last chapter right? But it's here and it's comfort ig...? Listen just, please, if you're reading this and you haven't read my other shit go do that bc this is just not it sis, go read something better.  
> Feels weird following that up with "anyways, enjoy" like always but ummm enjoy ig!

Tommy’s phone buzzed on the kitchen floor, but Tommy didn’t reach for it. Instead, he curled tighter around his knees, wincing as they dug into his chest. The dogs whined next to him, Walter’s cold nose nudged his face, he didn’t have it in him to bat him away. He felt dead.  


Wilbur was too busy for him.  


Tommy had nearly convinced himself over the days that it all had been a joke, and part of him already knew it was. He’d nearly blocked out that voice playing day in and day out, keeping him awake through the nights, distracting him when he thought about eating; _useless, useless useless._ But then the night before happened and he finally broke. Other voices joined in, all the times his friends had called him annoying or mean or stupid. He didn’t answer any messages after that.  


When he’d fallen he hadn’t meant to call Wilbur, he had just hit the number at the top of his recents list. When Wilbur had answered Tommy had been surprised, he’d been scared. But it had been comforting to hear his friend’s voice, like the sun on a winter’s day, even if it was telling him he was too busy for Tommy.  


When Wilbur said he couldn’t help Tommy, though, that comfort disappeared, the sun dipping behind a cloud, and Tommy just found himself lost again.  


So Tommy hung up. It was easier to be lost without a fraying tether back into the real world, at least then when the tether snapped, Tommy’s heart wouldn’t do the same.  


The kitchen floor was cold, just like Walter’s nose — no sun now to warm it. He’d tried to move like Wilbur had told him to, he really had, but his bones felt just as heavy as his head and it was a hassle to even lift his arm. At least he was breathing now, or he assumed he was.  


Betty laid down at his back, resting her head on Tommy’s hip, a spot of warmth that was beyond welcome. Walter nudged his face again, whining and pawing at his arm, only to stop a second later, his ears perking up. Betty’s head shifted towards the door but she didn’t lift it, a growl started low in her throat. She stayed with Tommy while Walter shot down the hallway.  


From the kitchen floor Tommy could hear him start to scratch at the door. Tommy’s phone buzzed again as the knock came. It was all too much, between the buzzing, the knocking, the growling, and the scratching — Tommy lifted his arms wrapping them around his head, wishing whoever was at the door would just go away. They didn’t, instead they tried the knob right as Tommy remembered he’d forgotten to lock the door after his parents left. Was this when he died? Panic flashed through him.  


The door creaked open and a voice called out, but Tommy just pressed harder against his ears, trying to block out the noise. At least his phone had stopped buzzing…  


He felt the floor shake as Walter bounded between the door and the kitchen, back and forth as if he wanted the intruder to find Tommy. Betty’s growl grew louder.  


“Tommy?” The voice called, it was hard to make out over the rushing in his ears but he could have sworn… _No,_ why would _he_ have come? Footsteps drew near, Betty lifted her head slightly, Tommy looked at her to see her baring her teeth and snarling.  


“Tommy!” The footsteps broke into a run when the person reached the doorway to the kitchen, boots stopped in front of him, hands reached for him. He shrunk away, back into Betty as she snapped at the hands. “Holy fuck, Tommy, please look up, look at me please,” The hands reached for him again, this time out of Betty’s range, cupping Tommy’s cheek. The person was squatting now.  


“Toms, love, open your eyes and look at me, _please,”_ The man sounded frantic and scared, the hand moved from his check to his neck, two fingers coming to rest on his pulse point. “Oh thank god,” He muttered, shifting his hand back to Tommy’s cheek. Tommy’s eyes fluttered open, he looked up into the face of the man he’d never expected to see smiling at him again.  


And Wilbur was smiling, albeit a stained, forced smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.  


“Hey bud,” Wilbur said, his voice slightly more relaxed but still worried, his eyes flicked away from Tommy’s to the dog that was still growling at him. “Mind calling off your guard dog?”  


Tommy struggled to lift a hand, reaching behind him to rest it on Betty’s head. She settled slightly, laying back on his side, but Tommy could still feel the stiffness in her body.  


“Why’re you here?” Tommy asked, his throat stinging as he spoke. “You’re busy.” He watched as Wilbur’s small smile slipped for a second before he forced it back again. The hand on his cheek moved to his hair.  


“I’m here because I was worried about my best friend. And for the record, I was ‘busy’ driving here,” Wilbur said, carding his hand through Tommy’s hair. “Now come on, let’s get you up off the floor.” The man shifted, slipping an arm beneath Tommy’s side and helped him into a sitting position. Tommy felt light headed at the movement, nearly falling backwards before Wilbur caught and steadied him.  


“You dizzy, Toms?” Tommy nodded slightly, not wanting to move his head too fast. Wilbur hummed. “Okay, let’s get you settled on the couch, then we can figure out what’s going on.”  


Wilbur stood, holding his hands out to hoist Tommy up. Tommy took them, stumbling into Wilbur. The man wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, seemingly both to steady him again and as a means of comfort. Wilbur hugged him like he never wanted to let go again and the voice in Tommy’s head that had been screaming at him since the stream finally quieted, even just for a moment.  


Tommy hugged him back, letting Wilbur hold all his weight.  


“You’re too light,” Wilbur’s voice was muffled by Tommy’s hair, “When was the last time you ate?” Tommy tried to focus on the question, tried to find an answer, but it was difficult with Wilbur’s warmth seeping into him, replacing the cold from the kitchen floor.  


“Tommy.” Tommy blinked, Wilbur’s voice bringing him back to the moment. They still stood in the middle of the kitchen, swaying slightly.  


“Um… Maybe Monday?” Wilbur halted their swaying, pulling back to look at Tommy.  


“It’s Thursday night.” He said, disbelief all over his face. Tommy nodded carefully making Wilbur curse. “Phil _told_ me you’ve been taking care of yourself!” Tommy gaped at him, breath catching in his throat, tears welling in his eyes.  


“You’ve been checking up on me?” He asked, voice breaking halfway through. Wil looked at him as if Tommy had just asked what his own name was. He opened his mouth only to close it again.  


“Every hour.” He said, staring at Tommy in disbelief. “I-” He paused. “Let’s get you to the couch.” Tommy nodded, letting Wilbur hold most of his weight as he hobbled to the couch. He couldn’t even walk on his own, just how fucking useless could he- Wilbur lowered him carefully onto the couch.  


“‘M sorry…” Tommy said, apologizing for his own incompetence. He looked down to his hands, folding them in his lap. Wilbur squatted in front of him again, resting his hand atop Tommy’s own.  


“You have nothing to be sorry for, me on the other hand…” He paused, shaking his head. “We’ll talk about that later. Have you drank any water today?” Tommy thought back to the morning, he hadn’t even brushed his teeth.  


“I don’t remember.” He heard Wilbur sigh, then felt him squeeze his hands. “I’m-”  


“It’s okay, Tommy, you’re okay.” Wilbur cut him off before he could apologize again. “I’m going to get you some water and a snack, I’ll be back in a minute.” Tommy sniffled and nodded, watching as Wilbur stood and sidestepped around Betty who had followed them from the kitchen. Walter went and laid down on his bed and Tommy lifted an arm — something that still took far too much effort — pointing for her to do the same. She did, but she still kept a watchful eye.  


Tommy zoned out on the wall, the same way he’d spent the last few days of his life, only coming out of it when a plate was shoved under his nose.  


“Jam and toast, eat please.” Wilbur said, sitting on the couch next to him after Tommy took the plate. They sat in silence as Tommy ate, scarfing down the toast when he realized just how hungry he was.  


“Phil wanted to be here,” Wilbur said, breaking the silence. He was twiddling his thumbs, refusing to look at Tommy. “I know you’d probably see him right now, but his car broke down…” Tommy nodded, reaching for the cup of water Wilbur had set on the floor. Wilbur’s hand came to rest on his shoulder as he leaned forward, despite him being slightly steadier now. Slightly being the key word.  


“Tommy, I-” Wilbur choked on his own tongue. Tommy looked at him to see the man actually looking back now, tears in his eyes. “You _have_ to know — please tell me you know — I didn’t mean it.” When Tommy didn’t answer it was if he could see Wilbur’s heart break, his face crumbling.  


He reached for Tommy again, uncaring of the glass of water in the boy’s hand, pulling him into his arms.  


“You’re everything, Tommy.” Wilbur said, his voice filled with passion and urgency, as if he needed Tommy to understand. “You’re so smart, and funny, and kind. You help Tubbo when he can’t read something, and you stand up for your friends whenever they need it, and-and you make sure I’m okay on _my_ bad days. You are quite literally one of the best people I know and I’m so, so sorry about what I said and how I made you feel…” Tommy hesitantly wrapped his arms around Wilbur, trying to keep the glass upright; the fingers of his free hand tangled in Wilbur’s jumper.  


“You could never be use-”  


“Please don’t say it.” Tommy said, fingers tightening their grip. Wilbur tensed in his arms. “Please, I-I’ve heard it so many times over the past few days, I can’t… I can’t hear you say it again.” Wilbur squeezed him tighter. Tommy felt himself start to spiral again. “It’s in my head every day, I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, Wilbur please, I want it to stop.” Wilbur hushed him, rubbed his back.  


“I promise, I’ll never say it again.” Tommy felt a warm droplet fall onto his shoulder. “You’re my brother, Toms, I love you.” Tommy felt the panik seep out of his body again as he let himself melt into the hug, squeezing Wilbur just as tightly as he did Tommy.  


“Love you too, big man.” Tommy said, relieved to realize the absolute silence in his mind.  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you'd like to read next in the comments!!!


End file.
